Wolf and Crowe
by OtherLuces
Summary: At their final NXT taping as the Shield, Ambrose runs into an old acquaintance who isn't quite ready to let go of their past. Switchblade slash.
1. Chapter 1

**So as someone who has only written het smut so far, this is my first outing into the slash world. This idea has been rattling around in my brain for a while because I was very sad that there really isn't any Sami/Mox stuff out there. I decided that now was a good time to try to write it out because this week is Mxjoyride's birthday and she's awesome and I really dig her slash stuff, so this is sort of my birthday offering to her...unless she doesn't like it, then ha ha, just kidding!**

* * *

As the heavy doors closed behind the three boys, Seth let out a slightly agitated groan. When the other two glanced over at him, he shrugged. "I guess I just still can't believe that this will be the last time we all do an NXT taping together, you know? I just can't really wrap my brain around it. We've been so close for so long now…I'm just kind of bummed out."

Dean wrapped his arm around his brother and squeezed his shoulder. "Dude, you know we can all still travel together, right? Just cause we go solo doesn't mean we're not allowed to hang out and shit." He smiled at him and managed to pull a smile back from Seth.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still don't have to like them breaking us up. I think I just need to go get a good sweat in and I'll feel a lot better."

They checked in by nodding at the production crew as they passed. They continued down the dimly lit hall toward the locker room in silence. The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up upon passing an open door that led to a dark empty room. He paused for a moment and stared at it. When the other two realized they had left him behind, they stopped and looked at him.

"You okay, bro?" asked Roman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, but his body language said otherwise.

"What're you looking at?" Seth inquired.

Dean shook his head and returned his eyes to his friends. "Nah, it's nothing. I thought I saw something, but it's just an empty classroom or whatever." He took a few long strides to catch up and they continued on their way. He was still certain he had seen something, scratch that, someone in there. He passed it off as someone just cleaning the room, although he still wasn't sure why they would be cleaning in the dark. Maybe it was a ghost. That casual thought at least brought a small smirk to his face. Whatever it was, it wasn't his problem.

Still, he couldn't quite get it off his mind. It took him longer than normal to get changed into his workout clothes and he wasn't even completely out of his street clothes when he noticed Roman and Seth staring at him.

"Dude, how long is going to take for you to get changed?" Seth asked, laughing. "Do I need to help you or something?"

Dean smiled. "Nah, I'm just in my head a bit, man. You guys can go ahead and grab the car. I'll be out in a bit." They both nodded and left, leaving him there alone with his thoughts.

If he was completely honest with himself, he had felt a weird energy coming from that empty room. "Energy" made it sound stupid, but that was the only way he could describe it. It was an energy that he hadn't felt in years and he really couldn't quite place where he had felt it before. He continued to slowly get dressed while this lingering thought gnawed on his brain.

He heard the locker room door open and close behind him. He assumed that it was Seth or Roman back to let him know they were ready and to tell him to hurry his ass up. He could feel their eyes boring into his back, so he quickly hopped into his shorts and pulled them up, letting the elastic go with a snap.

"Don't speed up on account of me."

Dean's eyes widened slightly. That was definitely not Seth or Roman. That voice was one that he had not heard in years. A voice that was the source of that bizarre energy. A voice that he had tried to forget, but sometimes that's easier said than done. He slowly turned around and met the gaze of the shorter man.

"Sami, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"It's Solomon now, _Ambrose_, and you fucking know that. Don't tell me you didn't know I got signed. I know you better than that."

"Yeah, I heard, but I keep trying to forget it. You do realize that part of the reason I signed with them in the first place was to get away from you, right? People think _I'm_ crazy? You're a fucking psychopath, but fuck do you hide it a lot better than I do."

"Thank you. I pride myself in that," a small grin appearing on his face. "But you do realize that a part of the reason that I signed was to get close to you again, right?"

Dean's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why is that, hmm?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from the mouth of his old friend.

"It's been what, three years since you left? That's a long time for me, man. I've tried to get my fix elsewhere, but nothing is able to quench that nagging thirst I've felt ever since you left." He took a few slow steps forward and slowly raised his eyes up to meet Dean's again. He lifted his hand and gently stroked Dean's cheek. "No one knows how to handle me like you did."

Ambrose shoved the hand away from his face. "Fuck off. I don't do that shit anymore, _Solomon_. Leave me the fuck alone so I can get out of here."

"Oh, right. You 'don't do that shit anymore'. What, you start up therapy or something? Is it because no one has been willing to give you what you need? Is it because you haven't done a damn deathmatch in so long that you forgot how it made you feel?" Dean shot him a look of warning. "Ooh, did I touch a nerve there, buddy?"

"I don't live in the fucking past. That was then, this is now, and I'm a different person, _buddy_. So move on, okay? I bet you can find someone to smack you around a bit so you can jerk off or something."

"You know as well as I do that that wouldn't be enough."

"You are a sick fuck, Sami, and I don't need your fucking toxin around me again. My body can't handle that kind of shit anymore."

"Ahhh…" Sami's eyes lit up. "So you admit that it's not that you don't _want_ it anymore." He walked around Ambrose so that he was staring at his bare right shoulder. "If I remember correctly, you always loved it when I scratched right along this scar here." He lightly traced a nail down said scar as he spoke. "Like I was threatening to reopen it."

Ambrose slowly strained his neck to the side, trying not to make any sound that would give his old partner any fuel.

"But that was never what really got you off. That was making other motherfuckers bleed. Remember how excited I'd get seeing that look in your eyes? I've never forgotten it. I've even dreamt about it sometimes. In the shower together after a match, you pushing those tiny shards of glass deeper into my skin, me begging for mercy when really I was just egging you on. I get hard just thinking about it." He lightly bit Dean's shoulder, causing Dean to roughly push him away.

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself, asshole. I'm not interested."

They stared hard at each other for a moment, only being startled out of it when the door swung open again.

"Ambrose, what the fuck is taking you so long?" Seth said with both humor and annoyance in his voice. His face changed slightly when he saw Sami in there as well. "Oh. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

Dean's face softened as he looked at Seth. "Don't worry about it, Seth. I was just catching up with an old friend. Tell Roman I'll be out in a second." Seth gave him the thumbs up and left. The moment Seth was gone, he quickly turned back to Sami, his face hard again.

"Don't think I didn't see that, dude," Sami laughed.

"What?" Dean spat back at him.

"I saw that look on your face." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You fuck him yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you fucked him yet. I'm going to guess not because Seth looked clueless as hell. You think he's a pain slut, too? You think he'd let you do all the weird shit that I know you still crave?" He could see Dean's arms twitch with frustration and his large hands ball into fists at his side. He knew he was pushing his finger into a fresh cut. "I could believe it," he said, nodding his head as he moved back in front of Dean. "I bet he'd beg for mercy, too, and scream and plead and whine your name." He leaned his face forward ever so slightly and his voice got quiet. "But he's never going to leave that pretty little girlfriend for you, huh?"

Dean spun around and his fist connected with Sami's jaw. The sound of the bone cracking under his fist was amplified by the emptiness of the locker room. Sami stumbled back and fell down against the wall. Ambrose stood with his head down and his fists at his side, panting heavily.

As he spoke, some of the blood that had begun to pool in Sami's mouth trickled out. "There he is. There's the guy I want. And there I am. I can see that I'm in your head now, just a little bit."

Ambrose grabbed his t-shirt and water bottle and rushed out the door.

"And I don't intend to leave any time soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who've read this story so far. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Now is when I start to get worried, once the small bits of smut start coming in. Oddly enough, I don't doubt myself with het smut, but I'm all up in my head about this slash! I just don't want to make it sound silly, you know? Anyway, thank you again!**

* * *

The drive to the nearby Crossfit gym had been oddly quiet. Normally Dean added to the lively conversations that the three would have, but he had looked so agitated when he got into the car, and after he slammed the door shut, it just reinforced Seth and Roman's decision to keep things quiet for a while.

Their workout wasn't much different. He was dropping weights obnoxiously loud and he sprinted at the beginning of his run, tiring himself out enough so that he was just walking by the end. He had also stormed outside a few times sporadically during the session. The third time he left, muttering to himself unintelligibly, Seth decided to follow him out.

He found Dean crouched against the side of the building, seething and smoking.

"Hey, what the hell, man? I thought you told us you were trying to quit?" he asked, clear disappointment in his voice.

"Not since this morning, I'm not." He took a long drag and upon exhaling, let out an irritated growl that got louder the longer it went on. "I bought this fucking pack as soon as we got here, and I have four left." He pulled said pack out of his shorts, thrust it up toward Seth, and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Dude, seriously. What is up with you? You've been acting super pissed off ever since you got into the car."

"I just have some…stuff…on my mind," he said as he frantically waved his free hand.

"You are always so damn specific, Ambrose."

Dean stood up and looked Seth square in the eyes. "You ever have something from your past come back to fuck with you?"

Seth chuckled to himself. "Nah, not really. I don't think I've ever done anything that would have any reason to come back to haunt me. Well, there was that one thing, but I needed the money at the time and my only regret is that people found it again, but whatevs man. Why?"

"Thought you might have advice on how to deal with, that's all," Dean mumbled over his cigarette.

"Wait. Is it Sami?" Ambrose gave him a quick affirming glance. "I thought you guys were good friends?"

"We were. I haven't seen him in a few years, though, and I didn't really leave on good terms. He just…brought up some old stuff and it pissed me off. I'll be fine by the time the show starts."

"Just get your shit together, man. Okay?" He turned to return to his workout, pausing in the open doorway. "I don't want the memory of our last group NXT taping to leave a bad taste in my mouth."

"There's a certain bad taste I want to leave in your mouth, you fucking cocktease," he mumbled after the door had closed.

* * *

Sami had managed to sneak back into the dark empty room down the hall without encountering any of the other developmental wrestlers. Sitting alone in that room had become sort of his pre-show ritual. The silence, the absence of light, it all helped him focus and get into the proper mindset. He had forgotten that The Shield boys were the "special guests" for that month's taping, so when he had seen Ambrose walk by, he was caught off guard and had almost fallen out of his chair. He had tried so hard to forget about him and move on with his life, but he never could. He knew it was a stupid cliché, but he had kind of been ruined for other people. Seeing him again in the flesh just reminded Sami of that fact.

"Fucking Ambrose," he said as he put both hands on his jaw. He'd gotten him good. He should've known better, but he really hadn't expected Dean to lash out at him. "So much for not living in the past and not doing that shit anymore, huh?" Feeling his jaw, he decided it didn't feel broken. Maybe fractured, maybe a little out of line. It still hurt like a son of a bitch. He dug his fingers into the bone, trying to realign his jaw, wincing as he did.

He stopped for a moment once he realized how hard he was. The last time he remembered being this hard was the last time he and Ambrose had had sex. Right before he told him he had been signed and was leaving in a week.

"Fucking coward. You still are, you asshole."

Knowing he couldn't just walk out to gorilla with his dick poking through his singlet later, he spit into his hand and shoved it down his shorts. He gripped his cock tightly and started to jerk himself off at a quick pace. He grabbed his jaw again with his free hand and sank his fingernails into his flesh. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. Were they from the hand on his cock or the hand on his jaw? His brain was far too gone to think of such things. All he knew at that moment was that his blood was on fire and he hadn't felt this good in years. No man or woman had ever been able to arouse him the way that his old partner had. There had been a few with potential, but they were just too afraid to jump into that void with him. He'd been lost in that void for so long now. Somehow, the man he'd known as Mox had found a way out…

…And dammit, Sami was going to find some way to pull that bastard right back down.

Bound and determined with this thought, he sharply squeezed his jaw, sending him over the edge. He wanted to howl like a madman as he came hard into his hand, but he bit down on his tongue to control himself. He didn't want to draw any attention to his hiding spot. He felt the warm semen ooze through his fingers and he imagined how Ambrose would feel if he smeared it all over his face. Would that be what would finally bring back the rabid animal inside of him?

Sami wiped his hand on his shorts and headed back to the locker room to shower. He needed to do something to get Ambrose alone again that day. An idea flashed into his head as he stood in the stream of hot water. He'd have to pull a few strings, owe some people a few favors, but it would be worth it to get his hands on that rabid wolf one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

**After three months, I decide to finally come back to this. I thankfully managed to break through my writer's block on it. Thank you to anyone who gives this a read!**

* * *

"The fuck?" Ambrose stared blankly at the updated script that had been handed to the three boys as soon as they had returned to the arena.

"I thought we came down here to wrestle together? Why is it now a tag match with me and Seth, and Ambrose isn't allowed to be at ringside. That doesn't make any sense," Roman insisted.

"I don't know what to tell you guys. All I know is that while you were gone, the agents decided to change the match. I'm sorry that I don't know more about why it was changed." They sighed and thanked the writer anyway as he left then standing quietly in the hallway.

"Well this fucking sucks," Dean finally said after a moment. "You think you'll still have that bad taste in your mouth now, Seth?"

"Yeah man, I was hoping we could tear it up in front of these people one last time."

"Ah, well maybe they'll let us do a six-man later in the night, you know, for one of the later episodes," Roman chimed in, trying to be positive. "Anyway, we should probably go get ready, Seth, yeah?" The two men nodded and left Ambrose alone with his thoughts.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"This is fucking perfect. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" he mumbled.

His mind immediately went to Sami. Of course it did. It always had. Fucking Sami. Ever since he had gone to developmental, he had tried to get him out of his mind, and ever since he had started traveling with Seth and Roman, things had been better. His mind had been clearer. It hadn't been filled with as many demented thoughts.

Then that fucker had to go and get himself signed.

It has always been like this. Sami has always been the one to chase after him. Even when they weren't teaming with each other, Sami would insist on traveling with him. Probably because Sami was an insatiable slut and knew that he could always find his way into Mox's pants. Not that it wasn't a particularly difficult thing to do in those days. But there had definitely been some sort of strange chemistry between them. They thrived off of each other. Possibly because they trained together early on. Possibly because they had a lot of the same interests. Most likely because Sami got off on pain and he got off on giving it to him.

Dean wasn't sure when exactly he began to get a sexual thrill out of causing pain, but his first clear memory of it was after a particularly bloody death match with Sami as his partner. Thankfully, he hadn't had a full hard on while he was in the ring, but by the time he got to the back and was about to take a shower, his cock was red and swollen.

"Dude…Sami…uh…"

"What, man? Are you okay? We got torn up pretty badly out there, huh? I feel so fucking alive right now."

"Yeah, I'll be fine with that, but uh…"

"What?"

"My dick is fucking hard and I don't know why."

Sami's smiling face turned serious. "You too?"

"Huh?"

"I got a stiffy, too. Something about the pain and the blood and the adrenaline. It just gets me off, I guess. I always thought I was some fucking weirdo, but if you feel the same way too, at least I'm not alone, right?"

"Nah man, it's not the pain. I fucking hate that. I don't really know why…but I kinda felt my dick jump when I smashed Drake's head into the railing. Then again when I cut him…and then again when I suplexed Scotty onto a chair. It felt weird, man."

Sami looked up at him with just a hint of desperation in his eyes. He quickly laughed to try to brush it off. "Yeah, I guess that's what makes us great partners. You're the sadist and I'm the masochist."

"Speak fucking English, Sami."

"I am, dick. You get off on causing pain and I get off on having pain inflicted on me. We go hand in hand, brother."

They quickly wrapped towels around their waists and headed into the showers. Thankfully for them, no one else was around.

"Hey, uh…don't look over here, man. I'm gonna jerk off quick, okay?" Mox muttered.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm gonna do the same thing. No homo, right?" They both laughed nervously.

Mox turned on the water above him and wrapped his fist around his erection. He'd jerked off thousands of times before, but never in front of one of his boys. It made him feel uncomfortable…but his dick hurt so much that he either had to cum or turn this hot shower cold.

He jumped when he heard Sami start moaning. The hot water washing over all the small cuts on his back must have felt amazing to him. Mox started to pump his fist over his cock, closing his eyes and relishing in the pleasure that was washing over him. But Sami's moans were distracting him. He was a loud son of a bitch, and he sounded like a whore. Normally Mox was one hundred percent satisfied with hearing that sort of sound, but always from some hot chick, not from one of his best friends.

He turned and looked at Sami. His free hand was pressed against the tile wall and his back was slightly hunched so that the water could easily cascade over his damaged skin. Mox felt himself throb in his hand as he watched Sami. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he getting aroused by a guy? Maybe…maybe if he just…

He walked over behind Sami, cock still in one hand, and raked his nails down the smaller man's back. The scream that escaped from Sami's lips drove Mox to do it again. Both of their arms tensed up, working faster and tighter around their own cocks. Mox felt like he was about to cum, so he grabbed Sami's hair and shoved his head against the wall. Sami's cries only egged him on as he applied pressure to his skull. Mox grunted as he came, most of it landing on Sami's back. When he was done, he smeared his cum over his partners back and smashed his head against the wall once more, causing Sami to shoot his load onto the grey tiles.

Without saying a word, Mox returned to his original spot, and both men showered in silence. Once the water was shut off, Sami spoke up.

"This is just between you and me, right?"

"Yeah. Like fuck I'd go around telling people about…you know…that." Mox pointed over to the small amount of cum that still lingered on the wall.

"It was a one-time thing. We can just forget about it, alright? I don't want anything to be weird between us."

"Yeah. Yeah…" Mox's voice trailed off. "I, uh…I kinda liked it. That was the hardest I've ever cum, dude." He glanced down at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sami walked up to him and smiled, clapping his hand on his back. "Me too, man. Me too."

That's where it started, and it had quickly escalated from there.

Dean let out a frustrated groan. Thinking about the past was making his cock twitch. This was not what he had expected at all coming down here to Orlando. All he wanted to do was wrestle with Seth and Roman, kick some ass…and maybe finally be able to convince Seth to suck his cock while he was still high on adrenaline.

He stood up and stretched. He started walking toward the locker room. He figured that he should probably get into his gear, just in case they changed their minds again and decided to throw him into a match.

He hesitated for a moment once he was stripped down. The locker room was empty, so the showers would be all his. He looked down as his semi-hard cock and sighed. It was stupid to take a shower now, in case he did end up having a match, but he couldn't be walking around with a hard dick in his pants. He might as well enjoy the hot water, rub one out, and try to relax his mind.

He turned on the water, closed his eyes, and let out a moan as the steam began to fill the open space. He heard the heavy locker room door open and close, but paid it no mind. He was feeling too good right now to worry about anyone else.

"Aww, all alone without your partners, huh?"

Dean's eyes snapped open and he slowly turned his head toward the voice.

Sami clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Now what are the fucking odds of that happening?"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's about time I finished this one, hmm? For months I just couldn't get the steam to write the sex scene the way I thought it should be, and even now I'm not so sure it's how I'd originally envisioned it...but it's been about a year since this story was started, so here we go.**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here, Sami?" Dean glared hard at his former partner through the thick steam.

"I still haven't debuted, so no matches yet. Saw that they cut you from the three man tag. Hmm. Pity."

Sami had a devilish smile on his face that made Dean's skin crawl.

"What the fuck did you do?" He stormed over to where Sami was standing and grabbed one of the straps of his singlet. He pulled him tight against his body so that their noses were only separated by their height difference.

"It's not like I fucking killed someone. I just suggested that the former WWE tag champs challenge for the NXT tag belts and that you couldn't be ringside because you'd help them cheat. The agents liked it, so they switched it. I thought you'd appreciate the alone time."

"We both know damn well that's not why you did it, motherfucker."

Dean tightened his grip on the strap. Sami felt Dean's fingernail dig slightly into his skin, causing him to inhale sharply. He felt that familiar itch getting stronger again as a chill went down his spine. He needed more.

"Oh, does that bother you? Getting a little angry, Dean? You'd better be careful or you'll tear my fucking singlet. You'd probably love that though. You love to destroy things, to tear them apart. I know you still love that. I can still see it in the way you wrestle. Just give in and give yourself that pleasure."

"I told you, I'm not like that anymore. I'm not that guy."

"We both know that's a lie," Sami said as he stared into his old partner's eyes.

Dean clenched his fist and raised it, his teeth bared like a cornered wolf.

"Yes...that's it," encouraged the smaller man. "Hit me. Do it. Take out all that anger and hatred you have toward me that you've bottled up inside all these years and unleash it on me." He looked down between Dean's legs and smirked. "I know you want to and I know that this wants you to." Sami grabbed Dean's growing erection and squeezed. Dean's knees buckled slightly, but his face held firm.

"I would love nothing more than to beat you until you're barely breathing, but I also know that you'd love that shit. I'd rather you not get what you want than me get what I want."

"But we both want the same thing, Dean. That isn't so wrong, now is it? You can get out that last bit of extreme violence that I know you miss and I can get the release I've been searching for over since you left. I'm just a little fucking pent up and I know that you are, too."

Sami pointed his finger and stabbed it at Dean's chest.

"I can see it in your eyes. Your new friends don't realize what it means when your eyes get all crazy like that during a match. They just think it's 'the Lunatic Fringe getting a little nuts', but I know it's you wishing you could just bite down on a guy's jugular until you can taste his blood. You've managed to hold back surprisingly well, I'll give you that."

Sami took a step forward, forcing Dean back.

"And now I'm trying to give you the opportunity to get that rush again." He stood on his toes and tilted his head up so that his mouth was next to Dean's ear. "I know you want it bad…so just fucking take it."

Dean clenched his teeth and growled in frustration. He knew Sami was right, but he'd managed to hold back for so long. He wanted it so much he could feel his body screaming for it, but he was stubborn. He let go of Sami's singlet and held his hands up as he sharply turned around to leave.

"Heh," Sami laughed. "I should've known that this PG bullshit turned you into a little bitch."

Dean's nostrils flared as he spun back around and grabbed Sami's shoulders. In an instant, the smaller man was slammed back against the shower wall. His head whipped back and smashed into the tiles. He groaned loudly at the burst of exquisite pain that ran through his neck and down his spine. Dean grabbed Sami's forehead with his large hand and squeezed, pressing it against the wall and not allowing him to turn his head.

Dean held his body tight against his former partner. He could feel Sami's erection digging into the top of his thigh and it made him claw his fingers into the other man's shoulder. He lowered his head so that his lips were lightly brushing against Sami's ear.

"This is what you fucking wanted, right? He clamped his teeth down on the top of Sami's ear lobe, biting harder and harder until his whimpers turned into moans. "Say it. Say that this is what you wanted, you sick shit."

"This is almost what I wanted," Sami gasped out. He grabbed Dean's head and pulled him off of his ear, letting out a cry when his teeth scraped against his skin. He stared him in the eyes and smiled. "I want you to make me fucking bleed."

Sami swore he saw a twinkle in Dean's eye right before he was roughly kissed by him. The kiss quickly morphed into Dean biting sharply on Sami's lip, breaking the skin. The taste of iron and salt touched Dean's tongue and he moaned low as he sucked more blood out of the cut. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed that familiar taste.

Sami clawed at Dean's arms, wanting more. Dean grabbed the straps of the singlet and yanked them down as Sami pulled his arms out. His strong back now exposed, Sami took the familiar position that he'd often found himself in when he and Dean had fucked years ago: slightly bent at the waist, hands firmly against the wall.

"You know what I like, so make it fucking hurt."

Dean balled his hand into a fist and pulled it back as Sami braced himself for the blow. Dean's thick fist came down with a thud again the middle of Sami's back. He reared back again and delivered a hit below the left shoulder blade. He continued to punch Sami on the back steadily, leaving a few seconds in between each strike so that both of them could relish the sensations that it gave them. Sami's moan got louder with each hit as the skin and muscle became tender. Dean's breathing became heavier as his knuckles began to sting from the impact. The sound of Sami moaning like a desperate whore only spurned him to hit harder.

Soon Dean was panting and pulling at the bottom of Sami's singlet, wanting, needing that final release.

"I left a bottle of lube and some condoms in the first locker to the right as you exit the shower. Go grab that and I'll be out of my singlet by the time you get back," Sami explained.

Dean didn't say anything about how he thought it was overly confident that Sami had brought lube expecting for something to happen between them. His mind was focused on much more important things, like how tight and warm Sami's ass would feel around his aching cock.

When he quickly returned with the lube in hand and condom already on, Sami was just stepping out of his gear. Dean came up behind him and shoved him against the wall face-first. Sami laughed slowly and subtlety pushed his bare ass back against Dean's throbbing dick.

"I always loved being able to get what I want out of you," he purred.

"Shut the fuck up and spread your ass for me," Dean growled.

Sami smiled wickedly and slowly moved his hands behind him to grab at his ass. He wasn't moving fast enough in Dean's opinion, so Dean grabbed his wrists and wrenched his arms behind his back, twisting them. Sami threw his head back and cried out at the blissful pain. Dean buried his face in Sami's neck and left several sharp bites. A few of them nicked the skin enough for some blood to appear.

"Stop fucking around, Sami, and be a good slut."

He let go of Sami's wrists and watched as the man spread his cheeks apart. Dean put some lube in his hand and slathered it on his dick. He then rubbed his slick thumb in circles over Sami's asshole before pushing it in. He turned and thrust his thumb in slowly a few times before pulling it out. He rubbed the head of his cock against Sami's asshole and slowly thrust in. Dean inhaled sharply as he felt Sami's body around him.

Sami grunted as Dean's cock stretched him out. The first thrust always felt the best. He kept his hands on his ass as Dean began to pull out and thrust back in, a little faster this time. He focused his mind on the cold hardness of the tile on his face and the warm radiating sensations that were filling his body.

Dean placed his hands right under Sami's and raked his nails down his thighs, making Sami wince. He thrust harder as he quickened his pace, making sure that he went balls deep each time. He took one of his hands and reached forward to wrap his fingers around Sami's cock. He didn't start to stroke him immediately. He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Sami hard and pulsing in his hand. It'd been so long…

Sami's needy whimper brought him back to being in the moment. Dean tightened his grip and rapidly slid his hand up and down Sami's cock. He felt himself getting close to orgasm as he continued to thrust, but he wanted Sami to cum first. He knew Sami was close because of the way he was arching his back. He also knew what was guaranteed to send Sami over the edge.

Dean spotted a bright red welt under Sami's shoulder from the earlier beating. He lowered his mouth down onto it. It felt so warm and swollen against his lips. He opened his mouth and bit into the sensitive skin. Sami practically howled as he came hard into Dean's hand. Dean came right after. His grunts were muffled against Sami's back. He continued to hold Sami against his body for a moment while they gradually came down.

Dean eventually pulled out and peeled off the condom, tossing it to the floor for the time being. He slumped against the shower wall and slid his body down to the floor. He felt exhausted, completely spent. He also felt better than he had in a long time. He'd tried so hard to deny this part of his sexuality, this part that most people would find disgusting, abusive, and just plain wrong. But when it was done with a willing partner, someone who wanted to receive just as badly as he wanted to give, it was almost beautiful. Poetic, in a way. He knew he couldn't do it with just anyone.

Sami crawled over next to Dean. He winced when he leaned his back against the wall, feeling the tender spots that he knew would bruise up quite nicely by the next morning. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder and placed his hand on his arm. Dean was too tired to bother pushing him away, and if he were honest with himself, it actually felt nice to have his old friend near him again. Maybe it was just the endorphins talking.

"Thank you," Sami whispered.

"You're welcome, I guess. It's not like you didn't basically stalk me tonight just to get it."

"I knew what I was doing. I know how to get what I want, Dean. Or have you forgotten that?"

"No. I remember far too well how you'd barely let me drive if you were horny. Fucker."

"So what made you actually change your mind about doing this?"

"Ahh…needed the release. You were right about trying to hold back and not being able to find someone I could do this with. A few people were okay with some light spanking and hair pulling, but it just didn't feel the same. It didn't give me the weird rush that beating you and having you get off on it did. I guess we're forever linked no matter what I do."

"Yeah. You're screwed, man."

Dean laughed and it sounded genuinely happy to Sami's ears.

"So…are you doing okay?" Dean turned to look at Sami and evaluate the damage. "Are you totally back down again?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good. Gonna stay here a little longer and shower, though."

Dean pushed himself up off the shower floor and headed toward the locker room. He stopped before he stepped out, turned around and took one last look at Sami.

"So, uh…next time we come through Florida…"

"You know where to find me, man."

Dean nodded and left the shower. Sami let his head roll back and thud against the wall. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. He felt content for the first time in years. Dean had taken a piece of him when he left, but now he finally felt whole again.


End file.
